Garen/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "This kingdom, and its people, have given me everything. What kind of man would I be if I gave any less in return?" - A proud and noble warrior, Garen fights as one of the Dauntless Vanguard. He is popular among his fellows, and respected well enough by his enemies—not least as a scion of the prestigious Crownguard family, entrusted with defending Demacia and its ideals. Clad in magic-resistant armor and bearing a mighty broadsword, Garen stands ready to confront mages and sorcerers on the field of battle, in a veritable whirlwind of righteous steel. Might of Demacia Born to the Crownguard (an honorific given to the family charged with protecting the king) Garen and his younger sister, , come from a long and noble Demacian lineage. Garen's father, Pieter, devoted his life to the defense of King Jarvan III, and in preparation of the inherited honor, Garen trained to defend the king's son, , should he be the next to rule. Knowing the important role he would play in adulthood, Garen's family instilled in him an unshakeable pride for Demacia and everything it stood for. Demacia was founded by the weary survivors of the Rune Wars, those looking for a life of peace after enduring the unspeakable destruction that came from the misuse of magic. Many wouldn't speak of those dark times, but Garen's uncle spoke of it often. He was one of Demacia's best scouts. Vigilant in his pursuit to keep Demacia safe from magic, Garen's uncle would brave the wilds beyond the wall to root out magical threats. He told Garen that the outside world held innumerable wonders, but it also possessed innumerable dangers. One day, something - whether it be mages, the creatures of the Void, or something unimaginable - would attack their walls because times of peace are never long for this world. Yet they are longer when they are defended. Seven months later, Garen's uncle died in a tragic accident. It was said he was slain in battle, but Garen soon learned from the whispers throughout his family's estate a mage's bloodletting spell had taken his uncle's life. This confirmed Garen's worst fears about the horrors of magic and he vowed angrily to never let its presence within Demacia's walls. Only by following Demacian ideals, only by displaying Demacian strength, could the kingdom be kept safe from the corrupting influence of magic. All of Demacia seemed to rally around Garen after the death of his uncle. Strangers on the street, including commoners with little to call their own, expressed their condolences, gave him gifts of respect, and offered adages of support. He was surrounded by compassion and saw Demacia as a kingdom of unity where people took care of one another, healing wounds of others as if wounds to themselves. He saw an ideal Demacia, where no one was ever truly alone. Still, the impending threat of magic loomed over Garen's mind, often making monsters of shadows. He wrestled with a gnawing suspicion that his sister, Lux, possessed magical powers, but never let himself entertain the idea for long. The thought of a Crownguard being capable of the same forbidden powers that killed their uncle was too unbearable to confront. At twelve, he left home and joined the ranks of the Dauntless Vanguard. His days and nights were consumed with training and the study of war, foregoing close friendships and romantic relationships. He devoted every waking moment to perfecting his swordsmanship, even after his lessons had ended. Most nights, his superiors had to take away his practice sword so he wouldn't sneak out and spar with his own shadow. While training with the Vanguard, Garen met Jarvan IV - the boy likely to become Demacia's next king, and thereby Garen's future ward. Jarvan's presence spurred Garen to fight even harder - he saw greatness within the prince even at his young age. They became fast friends, always eager to spar against one another. When their training was complete, Garen gave Jarvan a pin embossed with the sigil of the Demacian eagle as a reminder that he would always look out for his newfound brother. During the Noxian assaults on Demacia, Garen gained a reputation as a particularly fearsome fighter - one of the greatest in all Demacia, willing to risk life and limb to protect his fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy. He took a crossbow bolt to the chest to save one of his men during the search for the Freljordian ever-filling goblet. He walked armorless through the Silent Forest to ambush the fetid servants of the Rancid King. Despite his courage and skill, Garen's greatest failure came in the midst of a Noxian offensive, where he was unable to protect his prince. Against his counselor's advice, Jarvan IV and his troops pursued a retreating band of Noxians. The young Jarvan was determined to avenge the hundreds of massacred villagers, and failed to see the recklessness of his plan. The Noxian retreat was a trap, and both he and his men were captured. Garen was furious at himself for failing to be there when Jarvan needed him most. He had known Jarvan was prone to making rash decisions in the heat of battle, and blamed himself for not anticipating the prince's impulsiveness. Garen led a detachment of knights and rode out in search of his captive prince. Garen and his men discovered the Noxian camp, only to find Jarvan's armor discarded next to a bloodsoaked executioner's post. The Demacian eagle pin glinted up at him from the sticky pool of blood. Though Garen combed the wilderness in search of the prince, he knew in his heart that Jarvan was dead. For days, Garen was inconsolable. He couldn't stop blaming himself for the prince's death, even as his family and fellow soldiers tried to convince him otherwise. He remembered how the kingdom rallied around him following his uncle's demise, and wished he could do the same for the kin of his fallen soldiers. He took up residence in the barracks with his fellow soldiers in training, and all that he earned went toward supporting the families of the fallen. Hearing of this, King Jarvan III was impressed with Garen's humble and pure reflection of Demacia's ideals. The king grieved for his son, but recognized Garen's courage, a warrior who viewed all Demacians as if they were his own family. The king honored Garen, reminding his people that Demacians never stand alone - in battle, or at home. Though Garen's sister, Lux, had followed in her brother's footsteps, coming to serve the crown in Demacia's capital, their relationship remained distanced. Garen refused to acknowledge the things he'd suspected of her before he left to train with the Vanguard. Though he always loved his sister, some small part of him had a hard time getting close to her. He tried not to think about what his duty would force him to do if his suspicions were ever confirmed. Today, Garen stands ready to defend Demacia with his life. In the rare occasions a rogue mage or Noxian spy is discovered to be within Demacia's borders, Garen is the first to volunteer his sword. He stands resolute on Demacia's wall, defending his home from all foes. Garen is more than Demacia's most formidable and feared soldier, he is the embodiment of her core values - Strength, Courage, and Unity. |-| 1st= "The most effective way to kill an opponent is to slice through the man next to him." - , on front line strategy Throughout Valoran, the resolve of Demacia's military is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their 'zero tolerance' moral code is strictly upheld by civilians and soldiers alike. In combat, this means Demacian troops may not make excuses, flee, or surrender under any circumstance. These principles are espoused to their forces by unrivaled demagogues who lead by example. Garen, the valiant warrior who bears the title 'the Might of Demacia', is the paradigm to which these leaders are compared. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between Demacia and its preeminent rival, Noxus. It was beneath their mighty banners of war that Garen first met steel with , the Sinister Blade. The infantrymen who beheld this event (and survived) commented that it seemed as though the two were locked in a mortal waltz against a symphony of clashing blades. Garen, the pride of the Demacian military and leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, returned from this battle breathless for the first time in his career, though some speculate that this was due to reasons other than exhaustion. The plausibility of these rumors was bolstered when, in every instance thereafter, Garen seized the opportunity to encounter the Sinister Blade again. A paragon of Demacian ethic, Garen never entertained such allegations, for he knew others couldn't understand. Even simply the pursuit of a worthy opponent on the battlefield is, to a true warrior, the reason to rise each morning. The promise of one, particularly so beautifully and diametrically opposed, is the validation of his existence. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities % maximum health}} every second if he has not taken non-minion damage in the last seconds. |description2 = At level 11 and above Perseverance is not canceled by non-epic monster damage. |targeting = Perseverance is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = }} Garen cleanses himself of all affecting him and gains 35% bonus movement speed for a few seconds. |description2 = Additionally, his next basic attack within seconds deals bonus physical damage and his target. |description3 = Decisive Strike resets Garen's basic attack timer. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 8 |targeting = Decisive Strike is a self-targeted buff with an on-hit effect component. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal (the bonus damage cannot) * Decisive Strike's bonus damage applies life steal and affects structures. * Decisive Strike cannot be but can be mitigated if and/or as well as negated if Garen is (targets will still be silenced in all instances) |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Decisive Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. * Decisive Strike's on-hit effect and bonus movement speed are independent from each other (Garen can silence his target but retain the bonus movement speed if the duration permits) |video = }} Garen's and are increased by 20%. |description2 = Garen reduces incoming damage and the duration of incoming crowd control effects by 30% for a few seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |targeting = Courage is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Courage has no cast time and does not interrupt Garen's previous orders. * Courage's passive bonus resistances are not lost while on cooldown and are calculated after reductions (when the bonus value is lower than the reduction one, Garen is considered as having no bonus resistances at all, therefore not getting any from Courage's passive) * Courage's active does not reduce true damage. |video = }} Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body for 3 seconds, losing the ability to basic attack but dealing physical damage (increased by % against enemy champions and monsters) each second to enemies within range for the duration. |description2 = Garen is while spinning but moves 20% slower when traveling through minions. |description3 = Judgment can for damage. |description4 = After 1 second, Garen can reactivate Judgment to cancel it immediately. |leveling = % AD}}| % AD}}}} % AD}}| % AD)}}}} |cooldown = |range = 300 |targeting = Judgment is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Judgment cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects (Garen does not channel for the duration) but Garen will prevent him from reactivating Judgment early. * Garen will benefit from slow removal and bonus movement speed while Judgment is active (he will not be able to silence targets or deal them bonus damage since he cannot basic attack for Judgment's duration) * Garen may cast while Judgment is active (will stop ticking if so) * Judgment's can but the base damage cannot (only the one from its ratio) while also suffering a penalty ( from , increased to from by purchasing ) * Despite lasting 3 seconds, Judgment's first damage tick is applied right after Garen casts, with 5 more ticks every seconds afterwards (the last one does not deal damage) * Garen will still be while traveling through minions despite becoming with other sources ( , ) |video = }} Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to attempt to execute the target enemy champion, dealing them magic damage. |leveling = % of target's missing health)}} |cooldown = |range = 400 |targeting = Demacian Justice is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = In-game damage values are displayed as simple digits rather than percentages (1 bonus damage per target's missing health}}) |video = }} Demacian Justice old2.png|2nd Demacian Justice ® Demacian Justice 2.png|Villain passive on Demacian Justice ® Previous Splash Art North America= Garen OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Garen Garen SanguineSkin old.jpg|1st Sanguine Garen Garen DesertTrooperSkin old.jpg|1st Desert Trooper Garen Garen CommandoSkin old.jpg|1st Commando Garen Garen DreadknightSkin old.jpg|1st Dreadknight Garen Garen RogueAdmiralSkin old.jpg|1st Rogue Admiral Garen Garen RogueAdmiralSkin old2.jpg|2nd Rogue Admiral Garen |-|China= Garen OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Garen Garen OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Garen Garen SanguineSkin Ch.jpg|Sanguine Garen Garen DesertTrooperSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Desert Trooper Garen Garen DesertTrooperSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Desert Trooper Garen Garen CommandoSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Commando Garen Garen CommandoSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Commando Garen Garen DreadknightSkin Ch.jpg|Dreadknight Garen Garen RuggedSkin Ch.jpg|Rugged Garen Patch History ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Now passively gains an additional and after reaching maximum stacks. ** Now has a base shield strength of . ** Shield health ratio changed to from . * ** Now deals 50% bonus damage against non-epic monsters. ;V10.3 * ** No longer cancels mid-attack when the target teleports far away. ;V10.2 * ** Is no longer blocked by spell-shielded champions. ;V9.24b * ** Base damage per level increased to from . ;V9.24 * ** Additional spins per attack speed reduced to 1 spin per from 1 spin per . ** Base damage per level reduced to from . ;V9.23 * ** If the attack is canceled due to losing vision of his target, he's no longer locked out of casting until the empowered attack window ends. ;V9.21 * ** Base damage per spin reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where he would sometimes get an extra spin. ;V9.20 * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to % from % ** Base health increased to 620 from . ** Health growth reduced to 84 from . * ** Health regeneration changed to of his maximum health}} from |health}}. ** Regeneration no longer doubles while below of his maximum health}}. ** Cooldown changed to 7 seconds at all levels from . ** Non-epic monsters no longer interrupt regeneration before level 11. * ** No longer has a static delay of seconds. Now scales with his attack speed, behaving more similarly to a basic attack reset. ** Fixed a bug where when he is slowed, Decisive Strike's lockout time dramatically increased. ** No longer triggers on-attack effects on jump (i.e ). ** can now critically strike when used with Decisive Strike. * ** Resistances per stack reduced to from . ** Resistances cap reduced to 30 from 50. *** Minion kills to max stacks reduced to 120 from 150. ** Grants a shield for the first seconds. ** No longer reduces damage by 60% for the first seconds. * ** Number of spins changed to 7 plus 1 per from . *** Only counts bonus attack speed from items and levels. ** Base damage per spin reduced to from . ** Now has an additional base damage per spin of . ** AD ratio per spin reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** No longer deals 33% bonus damage when hitting a single target. ** Now deals 25% bonus damage per tick to the nearest enemy. ** Hits needed to shred armor increased to 6 from 4. ** Now grants stacks of on each spin. * ** No longer marks the enemy with the most kills in the last 5 minutes as the Villain. Basic attacks and no longer deal as bonus true damage. Demacian Justice's damage is no longer converted to true damage against the Villain. ** Now grants of the target for 1 second. ** Damage type changed to true from magic. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Health ratio reduced to % of the target's missing health}} from %|health}}. ;V9.7 * ** Bonus resistances per kill increased to }} from . ** Maximum bonus resistances increased to 50 from 30. *** Total unit kill required increased to 150 from 120. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Active duration reduced to seconds from . ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon border now shows the remaining time for the empowered attack and movement speed. ;V8.17 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V8.15 * ** Several missing VO lines have been restored. ;V8.10 * ** Now correctly damages . ;V8.9 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Maximum bonus resistances increased to 40 from 30. *** Total unit kill required increased to 160 from 120. ;V8.8 * ** *** Villain mark is now at the same height when comparing it to enemy and ally perspectives. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 8 from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from . ** Base armor increased to 36 from . ;V7.14 * ** Health regeneration increased to % maximum health}} from % maximum health}}. ** Out-of-combat timer reduced to seconds from . ** Health regeneration doubles to % maximum health}} while below % of his maximum health}}. * ** Now displays how much damage is mitigated. ** Damage reduction is doubled to 60% for the first seconds. Drops to 30% thereafter. ** Grants 60% Tenacity for the first seconds. * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from %|AD}}. ;V6.24 * ** Enemy champions hit by 4 spins lose for 6 seconds. Hits after the 4th refresh the duration. ;V6.20 * ** Fixed a bug where couldn't disable Perseverance after it 'ranked up' at level 11. ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.19 * / ** Fixed a bug where Judgment was dealing 1% of Garen's maximum health instead of his villainous target's maximum health. ;V5.18 * ** Kills against Garen will no longer be considered for determining the villain. ** Killing champion clones will not longer be considered a kill for determining the villain. ;V5.17 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Fixed a bug where the attack wasn't triggering against structures * (Crystal Scar, Howling Abyss and Twisted Treeline) ** Resists per kill doubled to from . * ** Issuing attack commands while spinning will now make Garen path slightly closer to his target. ;V5.16 * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Health growth reduced to from 96. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Armor growth increased to 3 from . ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. * ** duration reduced to seconds at all ranks from . ** Movement speed duration reduced to seconds from . ** If the attack is used on champion, it will have a small dash attached to it, similar to and , moving Garen 50 units closer to his target than his attack range. * ** Passive bonus 20% of bonus armor and magic resist. ** Unit kills permanently grant armor and magic resist, quadrupled to 1 on large and epic Monsters and champion kills. This bonus is capped at 30. ** Active no longer grants Tenacity. * ** Damage ticks changed to based on level from 6 at all ranks. *** Total duration unchanged. ** Base damage changed to from . ** Attack damage ratio reduced to AD}} from AD}}. ** Judgment deals 33% bonus damage when striking only one target. *** Single target damage: AD)}}. ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cancelling Judgment early will now refund cooldown equal to the remaining duration. ** 25% reduced damage to minions. * ** Updated ability icon. ** The enemy champion with the most recent kills is the Villain. Garen's basic attacks and ticks of deal as bonus true damage versus Villains. ** Demacian Justice's Active deals true damage versus Villains. ;V5.7 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V4.18 * ** Fixed a bug where Demacian Justice would cancel if Garen lost sight of his target. ;V4.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 9 at all levels. ** Health regeneration reduced to % of max health per second from 0.4% at all levels. ** At level 11, non-epic monsters will no longer interrupt the effect. ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.12 * ** Garen can now activate and active effect Crescent while spinning. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 23 from 19. ;V3.15 * ** No longer deals reduced damage to monsters (still reduced against minions). ** Fixed a bug where the first tick did not damage units. ;V3.12 * General ** Visual Update. ** New models and textures for all skins. ** New splash artwork for . ** New voice-over. ;V3.03 * ** Heal amount reduced to per second from . * ** Fixed a bug where the cast time was faster than intended. * ** Passive changed to increase bonus armor and magic resist (from items, runes, and/or masteries) by 20% instead of total armor and magic resist by 20%. * ** Fixed a bug where the cast time was faster than intended. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.145 * Stats ** Base health regen per 5 reduced to 8.25 from 9.85. ** Health regen per 5 per level reduced to 0.75 from 0.85. ** Base attack damage reduced to 56 from 60.1. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.5 from 3. * ** Delay increased to 9 seconds from 7. ** No longer deactivates when damaged by minions. ** Now displays the health regen gained in the tooltip. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from . ** Movement speed increased to 35% at all ranks from %. ** Movement speed duration adjusted to seconds from 4 at all ranks. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from 2.5 at all ranks. ** Now removes slows on activation. ** Can now critically strike again. ** Buff duration reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6. ** Fixed: Garen's next basic attack after Decisive Strike no longer occurs unusually quickly. ** Fixed: Decisive Strike is no longer consumed if Garen fails to finish attacking. ** While performing Decisive Strike, Garen now continues to follow his target if they are moving. * ** Changed to passively increase armor and magic resist by 20% rather than 0 to 25 based on kills. ** Active damage reduction changed to 30% at all ranks from %. ** Active now additionally grants 30% crowd control reduction. ** Duration changed to seconds from 3 at all ranks. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to per second from . ** AD scaling changed to % AD}} per second from . ** Damage dealt to minions increased to 75% from 50%. ** No longer removes slows on activation or reduces the duration of incoming slows while active. ** Ignores unit collision during Judgment but takes a 20% movement speed penalty when spinning through minions. ** Fixed: Judgment no longer locks out Garen from taking other actions longer than intended. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Added a buff timer to show when it will reactivate. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Fixed a bug where Demacian Justice would not finish casting if Garen lost vision of the target during the cast. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Attack damage ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to per second from . ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to per second from . ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Movement speed boost duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. * : ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * : ** Maximum armor and magic resistance increased to 25 at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Fixed a bug where could sometimes activate immediately after taking damage. ** Now marks Garen as being in combat even if the damage is shielded. ** Now shows the particle on Garen even if at 100% health. ;V1.0.0.114 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Damage reduction increased to % from %. ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Attack damage ratio increased to from . ** Movement speed boost increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to per second from . ;V1.0.0.108 * ** Base damage increased to per second from . ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage ratio increased to from . * ** Damage ticks reduced to one per second from two. ** Total duration unchanged. ** Base damage changed to per second from . ** Now scales off bonus attack damage rather than 70% of all attack damage. ;V1.0.0.105 * General ** Reduced Garen's selection size. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Can no longer damage invisible minions or objects like wards. ;V1.0.0.102 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 315 from 320. * ** Active damage reduction reduced to % from 30% at all ranks. ** Active duration changed to 3 seconds at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.101 * ** No longer removed by combat dehancing effects such as . * ** Damage reduction reduced to 30% from 35%. * ** Fixed various bugs that caused Demacian Justice to fizzle sometimes. ;V1.0.0.100 * : ** Maximum armor and magic resistance reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Now reduces the duration of new slows by 50% rather than granting immunity to slowing effects. Judgment will still completely clear any existing slows when activated. ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Now resets Garen's auto attack timer on cast. ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Slightly increased the range of Judgment. ** Garen can now cast all of his spells while using Judgment instead of just . ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Fixed a bug with Decisive Strike that would cause the icon cooldown to display improperly. ;V1.0.0.94 * Fixed a bug where Garen will sometimes appear with a different skin after reconnecting. ;V1.0.0.85 * ** Fixed the buff tooltip for Perseverance to show the correct value. * ** Fixed a bug with Decisive Strike where it was silencing for the incorrect amount of time. ** Fixed a bug with Decisive Strike so that it can no longer crit. ;V1.0.0.83 Added. * (Innate) ** Garen gains a large health regeneration boost when he stays out of combat for a few seconds. * (Q) ** Garen gains a movement speed boost upon activating this ability, and his next melee attack deals increased damage and silences his opponent. * (W) ** Garen permanently increases his armor and magic resistance every time he kills a minion, and he can activate this ability to take reduced damage from all sources for a few seconds. * (E) ** Garen spins his sword rapidly around his body and moves with it, dealing large amounts of physical damage to all enemies within its radius. * (Ultimate) ** Garen executes Demacian Justice upon an opponent, dealing a large amount of damage with bonus damage for health that an opponent is missing. }} Category:Garen Category:Champion history